1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to rings worn on the digits of users, such as rings worn on fingers and/or toes.
2. Background Art
Rings exist in the art in a variety of shapes and sizes. Rings are sometimes formed of metallic materials, such as precious metals, and sometimes include gems embedded therein or otherwise attached thereto. Rings sometimes have meaningful significance. For example, one or more rings may be worn to signify that the wearer is married or is engaged to be married. Some rings, however, are worn only for ornamental purposes. Some rings include an inscription, lettering, or other design thereon which may or may not include some type of message—for example the initials of the wearer, or an inspirational message, etc. Rings are commonly worn on the digits of users, such as on fingers or toes.